houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Fledgling
A Red Fledgling is a Blue Fledgling that died because they rejected the Change. At first they are wild, feral, and crazy for blood. They had lost their humanity. But when Stevie Rae Changes into the first Red Vampyre, the undead fledglings blue crescent tattoos change to the color of bright red and they get back their humanity. Red fledglings were created by Neferet, a corrupt High Priestess at the Tulsa House of Night, who resurrected dead fledglings. After their death, these fledglings lost their humanity. As resurrected beings with no humanity, they would kill their victims instead of taking just a little blood from them. Red fledglings feel more at home under the ground during sunlight and moonlight. They also "sleep like the dead" when the sun is up. When they are feeding on blood, their eyes glow red and can only feed on human blood. In the Other World, when Red vampyres and fledglings bite a human, the human will die in three days and rise again as Red zombies if their bodies are not burned or beheaded. In the Other World, regular red fledglings can't concentrate on anything except feeding, so they can't control minds. Other World Red fledglings also smell really bad. Weaknesses *Red fledglings are unable to go into sunlight without burning *If a Red fledgling is in the sun too long, they will burn up and die *If a red fledgling is not invited into a home, they cannot enter *If a red fledgling's invitation into a home is rescinded, they are thrown from the home and in much pain Books ''Marked Zoey Redbird has sightings of both teenagers that died in ''Marked. Elizabeth No Last Name ran away from her, but Elliott tried to eat her, but with the help of Nala, he was scared away. Both sightings occurred at The East Wall at the Tulsa House of Night. Zoey thought that she was seeing ghosts or she just imagined the sightings. ''Betrayed The undead red fledglings are capturing and killing teenage human boys. The first two notable victims were Chris Ford and Brad Higeons from Union High School. Stevie Rae Johnsons body rejects the Change and dies under Zoey's first Full Moon Ritual. A third person, a teenager from Southern Intermediate High School, Heath Luck, Zoey Redbird's almost ex-boyfriend, is taken. Zoey uses her Imprint to locate Heath. She rides her horse Persephone to the underground Prohibition-era tunnels under a Tulsa building, about three miles from the school. She finds Heath and uses her affinity for the five elements to save him, killing Elizabeth (No Last Name) in the process, and exit the tunnels. But, before they can leave, Stevie Rae finds her and begs them to kill her. Zoey tells her no, that she believes Stevie Rae still has a piece of her humanity left. Zoey promises to come back to Stevie Rae to help her regain all of her humanity before leaving. Chosen Stevie Rae Johnson becomes the first Red Vampyre. Zoey casts a circle and calls the elements to her and prays that they will help Stevie Rae. Stevie Rae is upset about Aphrodite LaFont standing in for the earth element. Stevie Rae attacks Aphrodite and bites her. Somehow, after a bunch of crazy events, Stevie Rae's blue crescent moon Mark turns red, fills in, and expands. Stevie Rae is the first Red Vampyre of her kind. She has undergone a whole new change. Untamed Zoey has a plan to out the Red Vampyre, Stevie Rae, and her red fledglings. During the cleansing ritual performed in front of the whole school, Zoey has Stevie Rae stand-in for the earth element. The red fledglings are shown to everyone. Somehow, Neferet manages to blame Zoey for these creations. Stark is standing behind Neferet and she tells him to hit the mark and make the earth bleed! With her power, she commands him to do this and he shoots an arrow right into Stevie Rae's chest. The ground splits open and outcomes Kalona. The red fledglings and blue fledglings, along with vampyres Erik Night and Darius, escape through the trap door in the east wall. They must call darkness around them and make themselves invisible. They get all the way to the Prohibition-era Tunnels under Tulsa and are safe there for now. Hunted The red fledglings on the side of good are introduced to everyone. Zoey has a feeling that there's something wrong with them but decides to ignore it. Stevie Rae hides the fact that there are still evil red fledglings. Tempted Stevie Rae and the red fledglings are all moved to the Benedictine Sister's abbey. Stevie Rae Johnson tells the truth about the rogue red fledglings. The rogue red fledglings Nicole, Starr, and Kurtis plan to kill Stevie Rae when she next comes to visit them, but Rephaim saves her. Burned Stevie Rae Johnson and her group of red fledglings go against Nicole and her group of evil red fledglings. There are five fatalities. Awakened Rephaim is told to watch the rogue red fledglings and see where they hide. He finds them walking into Will Rogers High School in Tulsa, Oklahoma. A new leader has come upon their group: Dallas, the red fledgling who chose Darkness and turned into an adult red vampyre. Destined The rogue red fledgling group is confronted by Neferet and Aurox in ''Destined. Neferet commands them to return to the Tulsa House of Night so that she can use them to create chaos. Erik Night becomes a tracker for the House of Night. The first person he Marks is a blind girl. Once he Marks her, she regains her vision and is gifted by Nyx with an affinity for "True Sight", the ability to see the true colors of a person's soul. She is the first red fledgling to be Marked red. ''Hidden Dallas, the only evil Red Vampyre, begins to seduce Erin Bates, who is growing more and more distant from her friends. Known Red Fledglings Red Fledglings Choosing Good *Venus *Elliott (Former) *Nicole *Montoya *Shannoncompton *Sophie *Anthony *Johnny B *Gerarty *Kramisha * Dallas (Former) Red Fledglings Choosing Evil After the battle in ''Burned, there are nine remaining evil red fledglings that are unnamed. *Nicole (Former) *Starr † *Kurtis * Dallas * Elizabeth (No Last Name) * Elliott Trivia The bites of Red Fledglings in the Other World is contagious and makes them rise again as red zombies. Category:Red Fledglings